Amor inocente
by IchigoChiruru
Summary: Nero era un tranquilo chico que disfrutaba de su vida pacifica. Hasta que un día un cierto joven se cruzo en su camino. Shonen ai/Yaoi. Cap 3!
1. El último dia de la paz

Ciaossu! Este es el primero fic que subo a internet x'D! Aun no se como hacer buenos fic, pero espero que les guste.

Este que les traigo aqui es una pareja muy crack que invente un dia ociosa. El Gumiya x Nero... De vocaloid xD! Es YAOI asi que porfavor, si no te gusta este genero, no lo leas.

Ignoren el titulo, es que soy muy mala con eso :'D

**Autora:** Ichigo Broflovski / Totty

**Resumen:** Nero era un tranquilo joven que disfrutaba de su vida pacifica. Hasta que cierto día un joven se cruzo en su camino.

**Palabras:** 1.338

**Advertencias:** Aun nada. Pero quizas mas adelante haya yaoi ouo

Nero Akita y Gumiya Megpoid no me pertenecen. Son de Vocaloid y sus derivados. Este fic esta hecho por simple diversion y es sin fines lucrativos, no me pagan ni un solo peso por hacer esto.

* * *

><p>Para Akita Nero, la tranquilidad lo era todo. Le gustaba estar tranquilo sin problemas y sin que nadie le molestara. Prefería ser invisible. Y en el instituto que él estaba, era lo que más a él le agradaba, podía ser invisible, sin preocuparse de que la gente lo mirara por tener menos o más cosas de valor que el otro, por su forma de hablar, de vestir o simplemente por como es.<p>

Vivía su vida sin preocupaciones, no era el mejor alumno, pero tampoco tenía malas calificaciones. Disfrutaba de los momentos en los que iba a la azotea, se recostaba en el suelo y sentía como la tarde pasaba lentamente y como el viento chocaba con sus mejillas, haciendo que le diera un pequeño escalofrío por el pequeño cambio de temperatura.

Quería que su vida fuese siempre igual de tranquila, aun después de graduarse. Pero… No todo puede ser siempre tan perfecto ¿No? Y es que Nero detesta llamar la atención… Pero ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si el capitán del equipo de Básquetbol de su instituto comenzó a seguirlo sin razón un día? Las chicas lo envidiaban, ¿y para que mentir? También algunos chicos. ¿Quieres saber cómo comenzó todo? Pues bueno.

Era un día normal para Nero. Se levanto y se vistió como lo hacia todos los días. Desayunó con su madre, con su padre y con su hermana gemela, Neru. Después fue a cepillarse los dientes y se fue al instituto con su hermana.

Al llegar a la escuela, su hermana lo dejo y se fue con los hermanos Kagamine, Rin y Len, quienes eran acompañados por un chico más alto, al parecer era Kaito, uno de los jugadores del equipo de básquet del instituto. El solo siguió su camino, al parecer no tenía muchos amigos y tampoco le importaba mucho tenerlos que digamos, así no se metería en problemas ni en cosas tontas como enredos amorosos o cosas asi.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su aula. Se fue a su asiento y espero al profesor. No es como si pudiera hacer mucho. Además le gustaba hacer esa rutina. Aunque para cualquier persona fuera sumamente aburrida su vida, a él le gustaba. Disfrutaba cada momento del silencio, de la naturaleza y de la tranquilidad.

Llego el profesor y saludo. Después de un rato comenzó su clase. Presto atención como siempre lo hacía. Le gustaban las matemáticas. Disfruto de la clase hasta que le fue interrumpida por un maldito y molestoso bullicio por parte de sus compañeros… ¿¡Es que no entienden que la escuela es para estar callados estudiando! Chasqueó la lengua algo molesto, dándole unas miradas amenazantes a los chicos que hacían ruido. Pero no consiguió nada más que una simple y aun más molesta risa, que significaba que lo habían ignorado por completo. Gruñó levemente, lo estaban sacando de quicio, y para rematar un grupo de chicas comenzó a cuchichear y mientras el profesor explicaba. ¡Estaba perdiendo un preciado momento de estudio por el amor de Dios! Suspiró molesto y golpeó la mesa fuertemente con una mano hecha puño, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos se exaltaran y dejaran de hablar de golpe, mientras observaban a un Nero mas que enojado. El profesor le agradeció y siguió con su clase.

Después de la clase vino el preciado receso en donde iba a comprar un pan de melón y un jugo de naranja y luego subía a la azotea, que prácticamente era de él, ya que nadie iba. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la reja, abrió el paquete en donde estaba el pan, introdujo la bombilla en la cajita de jugo y comenzó a beber tranquilamente. Mientras el receso pasaba y el iba comiendo, alguien interrumpió su PRECIADA tranquilidad.

Al parecer era el capitán del equipo de básquet, Gumiya Megpoid. Sí, con ese peculiar cabello verde que tenia era inconfundible, definitivamente era Gumiya.

Suspiro pesadamente y termino de comer. Metió la caja de jugo vacía en una bolsa junto con el envoltorio del pan para mas tarde llevárselos y botarlos. No se movió de su puesto, poco le importaba si alguien estaba ahí, pero mas le valía estarce callado.

Todo iba bien. Tan bien que se atrevió a recostarse en el suelo como solía hacerlo normalmente. Tranquilo como siempre, era como si Gumiya ni si quiera estuviera ahí. O eso momentáneamente, ya que el estúpido de cabello verde se atrevió a acercarse y a hablarle, distrayéndolo de su preciada tranquilidad.

-Al parecer, no estoy solo-Comento Gumiya seguido de una pequeña risita, a la que Nero no contesto- ….¿Eh? ¿Estas dormido?-Volvió a hablar el peliverde. Quien se acercaba cada vez mas al rubio.

-…-El ojimiel seguía sin responder, no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de contestarle siquiera. Solo siguió haciendo como si escuchara.

-…Mmh…¿No hablas?¿O estamos de mal humor?-Volvió a reír al final.

-...Calla…te …Interrumpes mi momento de paz...–Pudo a penas decir, ya que no había hablado desde el día anterior hasta ese momento.

-Oh. Discúlpame de verdad. Te juro que no era mi intención molestarte.. –Dijo con un tono sarcástico, mientras sonreía, cosa que Nero se tomo muy mal.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-La verdad es que no-Siguió con su, según Nero, molesta sonrisa.

-…-En ese momento le entraron unas ganas horribles de golpearlo. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Se acababan de conocer hace dos minuto mas o menos! ¡Y ni si quiera se dignaba a presentarse correctamente!-Tch….-Chasqueó la lengua molesto y trato de ignorarlo.

-¿Te molesta que me recueste a tu lado?

-Pues sí. –Dijo cortante y algo molesto el mas pequeño, esperando molestar al ojiverde y hacer que se quisiera irse de ahí. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de un "Oh…Vaya. Pero que pesado, al parecer no te agrada mi compañía. Si quieres me voy y punto" recibió un "¡Haha! ¡Que gracioso eres! Casi te creo que en realidad dijiste eso" seguido de una sonrisa.

El mayor después de responder no dejo de sonreír y se recostó a su lado. Como si lo que dijo jamás lo hubiese escuchado.

Nero estaba mas que molesto, pero por alguna razón…Esa estúpida, torpe y molesta sonrisa le impedía ser cortante como solía serlo.

-Me llamo Gumiya Megpoid. Un gusto. ¿Tu cómo te llamas?-Pregunto el ojiverde con un tono amistoso.

-…No te lo pregunté…Por lo que no responderé.

-Oh…Entiendo. Bueno, no te preocupes. –Se quedo callado por fin, pero sin moverse ningún centímetro de donde estaba. Cosa que le extraño a Nero, pero se lo agradeció internamente y disfruto del momento de silencio.

-…-Aunque se sentía mal por no decirle siquiera su nombre al basquetbolista- …Nero…Akita Nero… -Dijo en casi un murmuro algo avergonzado al ceder tan rápido a un completo desconocido, siendo que no le gusta que interrumpan su preciada paz.

-…-Sonrió ampliamente, se sintió realizado, hasta que se escuchó el timbre que avisaba que el receso ya había acabado- ¡Oh no! ¡Llegare tarde a la práctica! –Se levanto rápido y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la escalera- ¡Me agrado mucho estar contigo en este receso, Nero-kun! ¿Podemos seguir hablando en el otro receso aquí mismo? Si puedes, veámonos aquí. ¡Nos vemos! –Y dicho eso salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dejando atrás a un muy confundido Nero.

-… ¿Ah? ¿Qué?...-Se levanto y lo vio correr, sin entender casi nada de lo que sucedía- "_Espera… ¿Ese chico va a venir otra vez aquí?... ¡Maldición! ¡No quiero que vuelvan a interrumpir mi momento de paz!" –_Pensó- _"O quizás…Solo lo dijo y ya. Lo mas probable es que no venga. De todas formas es el capitán del equipo de básquet así que no creo que tenga mucho tiempo ni interés de estar conmigo. Tampoco es como si me importara demasiado." –_Pensó antes de irse hacia su aula casi corriendo. Si llegaba tarde a la clase de inglés, sí que sería un problema.

El joven rubio nunca pensó que ese pequeño encuentro haría que su pacifica vida se transformara en lo que mas odiaba.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren quemarme? Adelante.<p>

Acepto todos tipos de criticas, siempre y cuando no sean tan fuertes y no hagan sentirme mal x')

La verdad es que quize ponerles estas personalidades a ellos. Es que... Ustedes saben, Nero y Gumiya son las versiones masculinas de Gumi y Neru. Y Gumi es como tan inocente y alegre, y Neru es como tan tsundere. Asi que quize ponerles esas personalidades uwu

El proximo capitulo quizas en unos pocos dias mas.

Espero que les haya gustado

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. ¿Amistad?

Ciaossu ~ ! Bueno. Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic tan crack invntada por yo x'D!

La verdad es que estaba dudando de si seguirlo o no... Pero bueno. Lo segui y ya les traigo lo que algunas poquitas, pero geniales, personitas me pidieron, el segundo cap(?) (LOL)

**Autora:** Ichigo Broflovski / Totty

**Resumen:** Nero era un tranquilo joven que disfrutaba de su vida pacifica. Hasta que cierto día un joven se cruzo en su camino.

**Palabras:** 1.317

**Advertencias:** Aun nada. Pero quizas mas adelante haya yaoi ouo

Nero Akita y Gumiya Megpoid no me pertenecen. Son de Vocaloid y sus derivados. Este fic esta hecho por simple diversion y es sin fines lucrativos, no me pagan ni un solo peso por hacer esto.

* * *

><p>Estaba en la clase, mirando distraídamente hacia afuera. La clase de inglés le aburría demasiado. No porque no le interesara o porque fuera difícil, si no que todo lo contrario, lo encontraba demasiado fácil, tan fácil que ni si quiera valía la pena prestar atención a la clase. Además de que no le agradaba para nada la maestra de inglés. Pero bueno.<p>

Mientras miraba por la ventana, vio salir a trotar a un gran grupo de chicos. Supo que eran el equipo de básquet. Siguió mirando hasta que vio a Gumiya. Por su mente paso un pensamiento… Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto o que soportaba tanto estar con una persona desconocida. Además…Le había dicho su nombre… ¿Pero qué demonios había hecho? ¡Fue un acto tan irresponsable! Como se le ocurría decirle su nombre a un desconocido. Pero bueno, ya no lo iba a ver de nuevo ¿Verdad? De todas formas él quizás debía de estar muy ocupado como para ir cada receso a la azotea. Rió internamente sin razón aparente.

-Akita-san –Llamo la maestra al rubio, pero el aun miraba la ventana distraído. Al parecer no la había escuchado- Akita-san ¿Esta sordo o qué?

-¿Ah? –Levanto la vista y logro ver a la maestra con el ceño fruncido- ¿S-Si? –Se levanto algo avergonzado.

-Lo he llamado tres veces y no ha reaccionado. Le dije que leyera la actividad 3 de la página 46.

-Lo..Lo siento. Ya lo hago. –Maldición. Aparte de haber hecho algo tan vergonzoso como no reaccionar cuando le llamaron, tenía que leer en voz alta…Toda la clase escucharía su voz. ¡Maldición! Por eso odiaba la clase de inglés, y a la maestra. Siempre le hacían leer en voz alta… A él. Que no le gustaba llamar la atención. Estaba casi al 100% seguro que la maestra lo hacía a propósito. Pero bueno… Respiró hondo y comenzó a leer.

Después de que la clase terminara, se dirigió a comprarse un pan de melón como siempre lo hacía, al parecer l encantaba el pan de melón. Pero al llegar a la tienda, se encontró con ese chico… No le dijo nada, hizo como que no lo vio, y compro. Salió de la fila y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la azotea. Pero no contó con que cierto chico de cabello verde y que ahora tenía unas gafas rojas puestas, lo detuviera.

-¿Nero-kun? ¡Si, eres tú! Espérame –Dijo el siempre sonriente Gumiya, mientras le cogía del brazo para poder salir de entre esa toda multitud que estaba comprando.

-….-El más bajo solo hizo el quite del brazo una vez que el peliverde ya estaba a su lado. Maldición, no creyó que realmente se iba a juntar con él en ese receso también. Suspiró pesadamente y siguió caminado como si nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto el chico, mientras introducía la bombilla en la caja de leche de chocolate que se había comprado y le daba un sorbo.

-…-Siguió sin contestar, caminando a paso rápido, por lo que el mayor comenzó a seguirlo.

Nero seguía caminando sin responder nada. De verdad que no podía creer que ese idiota le siguiera. ¿Es que enserio que no tenía otra mejor cosa que hacer? No sé… ¿Juntarse con sus amigos basquetbolistas? ¿O cualquier otra cosa? El más bajo solo suspiraba, y aguantaba unos gruñidos al notar que la gente lo miraba tanto por tener al capitán del equipo de básquet siguiéndolo. Quería correr. Quería desaparecer lo más rápido posible. No podía soportar todas esas miradas extrañadas y curiosas, que lo seguían por todo el pasillo.

Subió las escaleras casi corriendo y sin darse cuenta logro llegar por fin a la azotea. Se apoyo en la pared que estaba a un lado de la puerta que daba a la azotea y se puso a recuperar el aire algo exhausto, no estaba acostumbrado a correr, y los deportes y resistencia física no era su mejor fuerte que digamos. Se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y con las rodillas en alto. Golpearía a ese estúpido de cabello verde cuando le viera por hacerlo sentir tan incomodo y por hacerle correr de esa manera.

-¡Nero! –Entro, o mas bien salió, el peliverde a la azotea, mirando para todas partes, buscando con la mirada al ojimiel. Bajó la mirada y ahí estaba, cerca de sus pies, sentado en el suelo, respirando exhausto. Se mordió el labio inferior y se agacho, hincándose, en frente de él- ¿E-Estas bien?

-Tch…-Chasqueó la lengua molesto, evitando mirarle a la cara. Sabía que si lo miraba, no iba a aguantar e iba a golpearlo. Pero…Él debía ser pacifico y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, por lo que debía controlar sus impulsos asesinos… ¡Pero es que no podía! ¡Quería partirle la cara al muy idiota! Pero sabía que no tenía mucha fuerza, así que sería completamente inútil-…Eres…Un estúpido… -Logró decir, aun sin mirarle y con la cabeza gacha.

-…-Dio un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer el rubio solo estaba cansado. O eso creyó él- Lo siento… -Pero antes de decir nada mas, un puño choco con su mejilla, golpeándolo, no muy fuerte, pero si empujándolo y al estar hincado, logro hacer que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sentado unos centímetros más lejos -¿N-Nero-kun? … -Quedo paralizado viendo al mas bajo, mientras se colocaba una mano en la mejilla golpeada.

-…Lárgate… Quiero que me dejes en paz… -Volvió a hablar el rubio.

-¿Eh?... –Fue a lo único que atinó a decirle.

-¡Que te vayas!

-P..Pero Nero-kun… ¿Por qué? –Se acercó al rubio- Nero-kun… No quiero que te enojes conmigo… -Quiso tocarle el hombro, pero no se dejo, y le dio un manotazo.

-¿Y qué importa si me enojo o no? Ni si quiera nos conocemos ¿Qué importancia tiene? –Dijo con un tono molesto, pero Gumiya no podía evitar escucharlo como si estuviera triste. Algo había en su forma de hablar… En su personalidad… Que sabía que no estaba bien.

-¡Si importa! Porque quiero conocerte. ¡Quiero llegar a ser tu amigo, Nero-kun! -Respondio con un tono seguro.

-….-Nero sintió algo en el pecho. Quizás era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso… La primera vez que alguien se quería hacer amigo de él- Q-Qué demonios estas diciendo… I-Idiota –Tartamudeó. Maldición. Pero aunque dijo eso, se sentía feliz. Siguió con la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a mirarlo, no quería ni podía, o se iba a dar cuenta de su sonrojo o sus ojos medio aguados por la emoción que le causo.

-….Lo que oíste, Nero-kun. Quiero ser tu amigo…Por favor…-Posó sus manos en ambos hombros del chico, quien al ser tocado dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

-…Y-Yo…-Su respiración se entrecorto, y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Era una estúpida sensación que nunca jamás antes había sentido, ni cuando muy extrañamente tenia buenos momentos con su hermana y se intercambiaban un "te quiero, idiota" , esto…esto era diferente.

-…¿Nero-kun, estas bien? –Preguntó preocupado al notar que el chico de un momento a otro se había quedado sin habla. Colocó una mano suavemente en su mejilla para verle la cara, a lo que el rubio tampoco reacciono, y cuando estaba a punto de verle a los ojos y a notar su sonrojo, el condenado timbre sonó.

-….Te-tengo que irme… -Dijo el mas pequeño, que al escuchar el timbre, quien no dudó ningún segundo en hacerle el quite a todo lo que el mayor le estaba haciendo. Se levanto, cogió su pan y salió corriendo para irse a su aula lo antes posible.

Aunque el timbre le había salvado de algo tan vergonzoso, jamás había odiado tanto escucharlo. Quería responderle, quería estar ahí con él. Quería ser su_ amigo. _Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Quería ser amigo de alguien? Esto definitivamente no estaba bien… Pero le dio igual, y esbozó una muy pequeña sonrisa, que casi ni se notaba. Quizás… Esa fue la primera vez en años que sonreía de corazón.

* * *

><p>Ta-Daa~ (?) y bien... ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren quemarme viva? Adelante.<p>

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza a muerte, té o un Nero de peluche(?) en un compacto y adorable Review.

Bueno... La verdad es que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de seguirlo, y tampoco tenia la intencion de seguirlo. Pero bueno.

Muchas gracias a **Toph Kagamine McCormick** por su Review. Que fue el que me motivo a seguirlo. ¿De verdad te gusto? De verdad que me alegra mucho. Esta pareja la invente hace unos meses atras, mientras roleaba en un foro siendo Nero. Una user ociosa me dijo que queria hacer yaoi, y yo como "WTF pero sera un Gumiya x Nero e_e" y me dijo "Qué importa? El crack es lo mejor!" y...pues termino gustandome esa "pareja" xDD... Y heme aqui, escribiendo de ellos(?). ¿Tu crees que no parece la primera vez que escribo? xD Quizas sea porque me gusta rolear... Entonces "algo" de redaccion decente debo tener xD.

Gracias Angie! Que bueno que te haya gustado x'D Y si, a mi tambien me gusto ese Gumiya tan alegre *3*. Espero que te guste este capitulo y sigas lyendo este fic w

El proximo capitulo en unos dias mas 8D

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Sentimientos extraños

Ciaossu~ :'D Aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic...Lamento la demoara enserio, pero es que paso algo llamado "Mi hermano no me dejo ocupar el computador y tuve que escribirlo en un cuaderno" unido a un "Me dio flojera reescribirlo en el pc" x'D!

De verdad no se que decir como excusa. Fué mi culpa la demora adsda si es que alguien lee este fic, de verdad lamento la demora x')

Bueno...

**Autora:** Ichigo Broflovski / Totty

**Resumen:** Nero era un tranquilo joven que disfrutaba de su vida pacifica. Hasta que cierto día un joven se cruzo en su camino.

**Palabras:** 2,590 -Esta vez es mas largo x'D-

**Advertencias:** Aun nada. Pero quizas mas adelante haya yaoi ouo (?) xD!

Nero Akita y Gumiya Megpoid no me pertenecen. Son de Vocaloid y sus derivados. Este fic esta hecho por simple diversion y es sin fines lucrativos, no me pagan ni un solo peso por hacer esto.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que se conocieron. Después de eso último que hablaron, Nero trato de de ignorar olímpicamente al basquetbolista ¿Razón? Simple. Aún no le respondía si quería ser su amigo o no. Al parecer por la forma que actuaba, la respuesta era más que obvia, pero Nero no lo aceptaba. Se negaba al pensamiento de que quería tener un amigo. Para él, su mejor amigo era la paz que le daba la soledad. Pero… Había algo en él… Que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que quería ser amigo del basquetbolista. Y Nero era consciente de ello, pero claro, como dije, jamás lo aceptaría. Ahora… Mas que molestia al ver al peliverde, lo que sentía era una vergüenza horriblemente incomoda.<p>

Cada vez al chico cerca, huía para quien sabe dónde. Ahora ninguno de sus descansos, recesos, recreos o como quieras llamarle, era seguro, ni disfrutaba de la tranquilidad. Lo único que hacía era correr de un lugar a otro. Por suerte aún era "invisible" por lo que la gente no lo tomaba en cuenta y ni se percataban que pasaba corriendo.

Llegó el preciado y merecido fin de semana. Por fin podría estar tranquilo sin tener que preocuparse de que Gumiya lo encontrara. Estaba recostándose en su cama, recién se había bañado y estaba algo -muy- relajado.

-Nero…-Alguien dijo su nombre después de golpear la puerta un par de veces- Soy Neru…¿Puedo entrar?

-¿N-Nee-chan? Claro. Espera un poco, me estoy vistiendo –Aún no lo hacia, por lo que se apresuró, se seco y comenzó a vestirse.

-Bien… -Neru esperó, pero no era muy paciente. En 3 minutos Neri ya estaba listo, pero esos minutos se le hicieron eternos a la rubia.

El menor abrió la puerta encontrándose con su hermana muy bien vestida con una falda gris, unas botas negras con un diseño como si tuviera muchas cremalleras (o cierres), una blusa sin mangas roja con unos volantes en el pecho, un delicado chaleco gris y una pequeña cartera roja. Quedo mirándola por unos segundos. Su hermana era muy linda, y mas aun si no pasaba todo el tiempo insultándolo.

-Voy a salir con unos amigos –Interrumpió los pensamientos la mayor de los rubios.

-Ah…Esta bien.

-Si…Y al parecer quieren que vayas –Dijo desviando la mirada-

-…¿C-Cómo? ¿Tus amigos quieren que vaya?-Pregunto no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado.

-Sí, idiota. Eso dije ¿O acaso estas sordo?

-No…No es eso… -Una gota cayó por su sien. La miró por unos segundos y pensó detenidamente si ir o no. No le gustaba mucho salir…Aunque Neru nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas. Algo debía de estar tramando.

-Bueno ¿Vas o no? –Volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos la chica- No tengo todo el día ¿Sabes? Están esperándome

-….-Suspiró, no quería ir, pero salir de vez en cuando no era malo ¿Verdad?- Esta bien, esta bien. Iré.

-Bien. Ponte algo mas decente y baja. Estaré esperándote. Mas te vale apresurarte –Y después de decir eso, la chica se alejo de la puerta y se perdió en las escaleras de las cuales descendía. Tal como había dicho Neru, mas vale que se apresure.-

Volvió a su armario y comenzó a elegir la ropa. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que su hermana lo invitaba a salir. Y mas encima con unos amigos de ella. Él había salido un par de veces, pero con sus padres en paseo familiar o solo, por lo que salir solo con su hermana era algo completamente nuevo.

Terminó de elegir y se vistió unos jeans negros con unas cadenas colgando, una remera blanca con la típica frase de "I 3 NY", una pañoleta con cuadros negros y blancos que cubría su cuello, una chaqueta no muy gruesa, de color negro, abierta dejando ver la remera y sus infaltables audífonos de esos típicos de orejeras blanco con una estrella negra en el centro. Una forma peculiar de vestirse, pero a él le gustaba, y le asentaba bien.

Cogió su billetera, llaves y su celular y bajo donde estaba su hermana esperándolo.

-Te tardaste. Como sea, vamos. –Abrió la puerta y salió, esperando a que su hermano la siguiera.

-Ok ok…-Suspiro, se hincó para anudarse sus zapatillas y la siguió. Cerro todo y se pusieron a caminar.

Mientras caminaba se preguntaba como serían los amigos de su hermana. Era obvio que irían Kaito y los hermano Kagamine. Pero ella tenia mas amigos, de seguro. Luego trato de buscar una razón por la que ellos quisieran conocerlo si ya lo habían visto un par de veces por la mañana cuando llegaba con Neru a la escuela o cuando iban a visitarla.

Caminaron alrededor de 15 minutos hasta llegar al paradero del bus. Llegaron justo a tiempo para cuando pasó. Subieron, pagaron y se fueron a sentar. El rubio se colocó sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música, mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Ninguno se dijo nada, aunque eran hermanos y al parecer se apreciaban, no eran muy demostrativos.

Ni notaron cuando llegaron a su destino. Bajaron del bus y se dirigieron a una plaza en donde había un grupo de gente, al parecer ese era el punto de encuentro. Se acercaron para saludar a Neru, y si, estaban las personas que el creía que estarían. Estaban Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Gumiya, un chico de pelo cast… Espera… ¡¿GUMIYA? ¡¿Qué demonios hacia Gumiya ahí? Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición…. Vaya lío. En ese momento lo único que Nero quería era desaparecer.

-¡Neru-chan! –Saludo alegre Kaito- Mira, dijiste que podía invitar a quien quisiera y pues invite a dos buenos amigos míos, y que además son del equipo de básquet. Bueno, él es nuestro líder, Gumiya Megpoid, y él es Meito, uno de mis mejores amigos y es mi compañero de clases. ¡Ah! También es el hermano gemelo de Meiko-chan ¡Estamos llenos de gemelos, hahaha!

-Mucho gusto, Neru-chan –Dijo el chico de extraña cabellera verde, quien al parecer aún no notaba a Nero.

-¡Hola Neru! Eh…¡Mucho gusto! –Dijo el castaño muy animado, sonriendo ampliamente.

-El gusto es mío, chicos –Devolvió el saludo la rubia mientras su hermano la miraba fijamente. Al parecer ella no tenía ni idea de que esos chicos existían, así que es imposible que ella lo trajera a propósito para obligarle a verse con Gumiya- Ah, y este de aquí es mi hermano gemelo, Nero.

-…-Nero se puso nervioso, ya que todos clavaron su mirada en él- H-Hola…-Titubeó un poco por los nervios. Maldición… Ahora Gumiya ya lo había reconocido y no dejaba de mirarlo. Lo miraba de pié a cabeza como si estuviese mirando a un fantasma- Un gusto…

-Hola Nero ~ -Saludaron todos alegres, incluyendo a los hermanos Kagamine que ya lo conocían de antes.

Después de que todos ya se habían presentado, comenzaron a juntarse y a caminar para salir de aquella plaza, hablando de cosas triviales. Salvo dos chicos.

-Nero-kun…-Dijo el peliverde mientras se acercaba de a poco al nombrado.

-…Camina...Los otros ya se están yendo –Interrumpió el rubio antes de que el otro se acercara mas y comenzó a caminar.

-…Esta bien...Pero –No despego su mirada del mas bajo, quien se detuvo apenas agrego el "pero"- Prométeme que más tarde hablaremos…Por favor…

-…Deberías dejar de rogar tanto ¿Sabes?… Lo pensaré, ahora camina. O los perderemos –Trato de hacerse el duro, aunque en realidad quería echarse a correr. Siguió caminando para no quedar mas atrás, dejando solo a Gumiya. Quien no tardó en seguir al rubio.

Cuando estaban todos juntos comenzaron con un simple paseo por la ciudad. En el cual se les ocurría que hacer de repente sin previo aviso. Jugaron, comieron, hablaron….Era la primera vez en la que Nero se divertía tanto. ¿Eso…significaba tener amigos? Qué extraño… Se sentía completamente diferente a como creía que se iba a sentir. Estaba feliz, se había divertido, rió muchas veces con las idioteces que hacían los chicos. Le agradaba ese sentimiento de compañía y confianza que les daban los otros chicos.

La tarde, lamentablemente, pasó rápido. Sí que se había divertido. De seguro que Neru sabía que se divertiría así, y por eso lo invitó. Obviamente él sabía que ella lo había invitado por su propia cuenta. Eran esos pequeños detalles que le hacían querer tanto a su hermana; tenía que agradecérselo luego.

Y para desilusión de Nero, la diversión no era eterna y ya debían irse.

-Bueno chicos… Me divertí mucho, de verdad, pero ya es la hora de que me vaya –Dijo con un poco de tristeza el mayor de cabello azul.

-Ya era hora –Interrumpió el momento emotivo de Kaito, cierto rubio de cabellos rebeldes y ojos azules.

-Ouh… No seas así, Len, admite que disfrutaste estar conmigo hoy ~ –Le dijo sonriente al mas pequeño.

-¿H-Ha? ¡JA! ¡Sí, claro! Esa no te la crees ni tú –Respondió Len, cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo levemente el ceño y haciendo inconscientemente un puchero.

-¡Qué adorable te ves así! –Rió el mayor para luego abrazar al rubio. A quien no le agradó para nada lo dicho y hecho, claro.

-¡¿Qué insinúas? -Comenzó a forcejear.

-Lo que trata de decir Kaito-niichan es que eres un shota. ¡Shota~! –Molestó Rin.

-¡Tú no te metas, plana! ¡No soy shota!

-¡¿Qué dijiste shota?

-Hahaha. Ya, ya, chicos. No se peleen~ -Interrumpió el peliazul en un inútil intento de detenerlos.

-¡Tu no hables, heladofílico! ¡Cállate, suéltame y lárgate luego! –Chillo el rubio ya mas que enojado. Si había algo que le molestaba es que le dijeran shota.

Nero observó la escena con una gota en la sien. Neru al verlo solo apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermano y suspiró.

-Siempre son así, solo ignóralos.

-…-Asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso a su hermana.

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos –Dijo Meito, quien hablaba por parte de Gumiya también.

-Bien –Respondió Neru- Entonces nosotros también nos vamos.

-Adiós Neru-chan ~ , Nero ~ -Se despidieron todos y comenzaron a caminar de a poco.

Neru y Nero voltearon para irse, pero Gumiya detuvo a Nero, quien se esperaba algo como eso. Por lo que no se opuso.

-…Nee-chan. Adelántate.

-Bien –No quiso preguntar nada y solo siguió su camino.

Los demás chicos ya iban bastante lejos, por lo que se quedaron solos en aquella plaza.

-Nero-kun…

-Hagamos esto rápido ¿Sí? –Dijo en tono seco el menor, quien fue soltado de inmediato y dejando completamente inseguro al ojiverde. Quedo mirando el suelo algo nervioso, aún dándole la espalda al otro chico- Bien… Sobre lo que dijiste el otro día.. –Se detuvo, le costaba hablar. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Su voz comenzaría a temblar y a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Respiró profundo y trato de relajarse. Le costaba hablar de esas cosas.

-No quieres… ¿Verdad? –Interrumpió Gumiya algo dolido.

-Cállate y escucha. –Respondió casi de inmediato. Le molesto un poco lo que dijo Gumiya- Aún… aún no te conozco bien. Con suerte sé tu nombre y que eres el líder del equipo de básquet en nuestro instituto… Yo no suelo tener amigos porque no me gusta meterme en problemas, y porque me encanta estar solo disfrutando del silencio… Por eso los pocos "amigos" que he tenido se han aburrido de mí –Dejo de hablar el ojimiel.

Gumiya estaba en silencio, escuchando lo que decía Nero. Pero se preocupó por el silencio del chico; estaba durando demasiado. Quizás le dolía hablar de esas cosas. Se sintió culpable.

-Nero-Ku –Pero no alcanzo ni a terminar eso, ya que el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Yo creía… que los amigos se terminaban considerando con el tiempo. Pero con mis "amigos" era todo lo contrario. Se alejaban con el tiempo. Por lo que me di cuenta de que jamás tendría amigos… -Volvió a detenerse. Aún no miraba a Gumiya. No se atrevía a voltear y mirarlo- Pero de repente tú… Llegaste como si nada y dijiste eso, aún cuando te trate de esa manera, pidiendo ser mi amigo…No sabía que responder, pero tú y tu maldita insistencia y..como me divertí hoy… Eres un idiota ¿Sabes?...Mas te vale no desilusionarme.

Gumiya se quedo ahí, sin reaccionar. ¿Acaso era verdad eso que escuchaba? Esa respuesta tan rebuscada… ¿Quería decir indirectamente que sí quería ser su amigo? Sonrió ampliamente y no dijo nada.

Nero estaba completamente rojo sin razón alguna. Estaba seguro que Gumiya podía ver el sonrojo, ya que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas. Se extraño de que no hubiese respuesta alguna por parte del insistente Gumiya, por lo que volteo levemente la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Y ahí estaba… Esa estúpida sonrisa, pero que por una extraña razón le gustaba tanto. Volvió rápidamente su cabeza a como estaba antes, dándole la espalda y sin mirarlo. Pero después de unos segundos comenzó a escuchar pasos. Ya más nervioso no podía estar. Y en menos de siquiera decir "pio" ya tenía los brazos de Gumiya rodeándole la cintura, abrazándolo. Su corazón se detuvo un par de segundos y quedo sin reacciones. Gumiya lo aferró más a su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-…Gracias…-Susurró sin soltarlo.

Nero sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón estremecerse, para luego comenzar a latir desfrenadamente ¿Eso…era la amistad? No estaba seguro. Pero era un sentimiento que no quería que se acabara.

-E-Este… amh… ¿Esto…hacen los amigos? –Pregunto. Aún no sabía nada de eso. Se maldijo internamente, ya que después de eso Gumiya lo soltó y rió.

-Haha. Tienes razón, lo siento –Volvió a sonreír. Cosa que Nero si vio ya que se había volteado.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, hasta que el sonido de un celular los volvió a la realidad. Era Neru que estaba llamando a Nero.

-¿Hola? –Contestó-

-_Nada de Hola idiota ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? ¡El bus está por llegar! _

-¡¿N-Nee-chan! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya voy!

-_Mas te vale. ¡Ven corriendo! –_Y cortó.

-¿Ya debes irte?

-Si…Bueno. Nos vemos en la escuela. Adiós Gumiya.

-…-Suspiró- Bien… Adiós Nero-kun.

Y el rubio comenzó a correr camino al paradero. Gumiya se quedo ahí, observándolo, hasta que ya no se veía por la distancia. Había conseguido lo que quería. Tanta insistencia servía de algo ¿No? Bueno…A Gumiya le gustaba Nero después de todo, así que haría todo lo posible para estar cerca de él. Y comenzaría siendo su amigo. Cuanto quería que fuese lunes para verlo otra vez.

Por otro lado estaba Nero corriendo antes de que llegara el bus. Por suerte llego a tiempo y alcanzó tomar el bus justo a tiempo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Por poco pierdes el bus!

-…. -Respiro un poco mas. Estaba cansado porque había corrido mucho-..T-Tuve que… hablar con un amigo… -Dijo el rubio. Sintiéndose sumamente feliz de decir esa palabra. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de pensar en eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú? ¿Un amigo? … Eso es nuevo. Llegaremos a hablar de eso ¿Eh? –Soltó una pequeña risita al ver a su hermano tan distraído.

Ahora Nero tenía un amigo… No podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía. Pero aún así… Eso que pasó de que Neru lo llamara no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento tan extraño cuando Gumiya lo abrazo? ¿Por qué sintió su corazón estremecerse al estar tan cerca del mayor? Más extraño aun ¿Por qué se dejo abrazar y por qué sintió ese vacío cuando se separaron? Ahh, maldición. Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Si seguía así se iba a estresar. Mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

Qué ganas de que fuera lunes para verlo otra vez… Gumiya… ¿Se sentirá de la misma manera? Cuanto esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

><p>Well... Y aqui esta~ :'D!<p>

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren quemarme? Tienen todo el derecho :'D!

Como dije al principio. Mi hermano no me dejo ocupar el computador(por dos dias), y como yo tenia ganas de escribir y si no escribia luego se me iria la idea, lo escribi en un cuaderno...Cosa que fue una mala idea porque despues me daba una flojera TREMENDA traspasarlo al computador...Uu adsad como sea.

Me disculpo si es que hay unos errores y si es que se me come la letra "E" en algunas partes. Es que mi teclado esta malo. Y cuando reviso no le encuentro errores, pero siempre quedan, aun sin darnos cuenta.

Como sea. Espero que si alguien esta leyendo esto, le haya gustado este capitulo y..Quizas en el proximo haya un poco de yaoi o quien sabe~ (?) Puse un poquito de KaiLen aunque ni se nota xD! Quizas mas adelante haya un KaiLen(?) Hahaha~

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
